Love is a Riddle
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Paige VaSeer begins her first day as a Doctor in Arkham Asylum. She meets patient after patient, but one in particular she is drawn to... A man named Edward Nigma... A man who calls himself... The Riddler
1. First Day At Arkham

It was a crisp autumn morning. The yellow and red leaves, that had fallen during the season, left a loud _crunch_ outside as people stepped on them. Possibly on their way to work this early. The sun was barely rising in the horizon, but was a beautiful sight to see if one gave the chance to look.  
Paige VaSeer was adjusting her business suit. Today was the very first day at her first job as a doctor at the infamous Arkham Asylum. Where the clinically insane and the most feared criminals were being held. Maria, Paige's mother, wasn't in the slightest, very keen on the idea of having her daughter so close to criminals like the Joker. Paige had finished preparing herself and wandered out to the kitchen where Maria was waiting for her.  
"I made you eggs and toast for breakfast sweetie. Figured you should get a nice and healthy meal before you head out to that dreadful place." Maria said with obvious disdain in her voice. Paige groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew her mother never approved of her career choice.  
"Mom relax. It's not like am a mafia boss or criminal. I'm just a Gothom citizen with a well paying job."  
"I suppose your right dear, but do be careful... Especially around that sadistic clown."  
"Yes Mom..." Paige said silently. Her mother always talked about the Joker. So much that she wasn't sure if it was fear or admiration.  
Hastily Paige finished her breakfast and trodded out the door into her silver Honda Civic. She drove drove away from her home and towards Arkham. The large metal arch stood on the entrance of Arkham and said_ Arkham Asylum_.Wild greenery grew from every open spot. It was an eerie scene, the outside of Arkham.  
Instinctively Paige pushed back the creepiness of the outside of the Asylum and pulled into the driveway. She exited her vehicle and walked to the front entrance. There were two armored guards as she approached. They nodded and allowed her to pass. Paige opened the double doors to reveal a large room with a long, dark hallway. The flooring and walls were stone and moss grew around them. The ceiling was a dark gray and an echo of screams and chants ran through the halls. There ws also a definate section on the down the hallway that was seperated by an brick pillars and elctrical fences. The side Paige was one was full of doctors in white labcoats and more armored cops that said GCPD on their chest. While the other side was full of prisoners and inmates.  
Although stone pillars and an electrical fence prevented the psychopaths from reaching the other side, Paige still felt a bit nasueated. A doctor approached Paige. He had short, messy blonde hair and brown eyes that could easily be seen through his glasses. The man wore a white labcoat like everyother doctor and black pants and if you looked hard enough you could see traces of blood on the coat. His face gave away weariness and a deep frown.  
"You... Who... Are you? This is not the Visitor Center." His voice was deep and sounded with great irritation toward the female intruder.  
"Pardon-Oh... My name is Paige VaSeer. I start my first day as a doctor here." She replied feeling intimidated by the male doctor.  
"Ah yes.." The man adjusted his glasses and eyed the girl up and down, inspecting her. "The new girl. I was informed you would be coming. However..." He gave her a bored look. "I was expecting someone more...suitable."  
Paige's heart sank. She had only been in Arkham for five minutes and she was already being shot down. Whoever this doctor was Paige didn't like him. The male doctor didn't take a fancy to the new female doctor either.  
"Miss VaSeer if you would follow me please I will direct you to your office." The man turned his back and began walking away when Paige piped up.  
"Excuse me... but I never got your name." There was a pause and the doctor refused to turn around.  
"Eric Nomandy. Now let's go." Barked Eric and marched along, with Paige following him.  
The two walked through several rooms containing more cops and doctors. One can never be to careful around criminals. After some time Eric led Paige to the Medical Facility. It was a four story building with white walls and floors. It felt slightly safer than it did when Paige first entered Arkham. Doctor Nomandy took Paige to an empty office with a stack of files on top of a gray desk. It was a decent sized room with the same wall paper and flooring as the outside. Paige thought silently to herself on how it could use more coloring...possibly green.  
"This is your office." Eric pointed to the files on the desk" Organize those files, read them, and then a girl... Ashley Star will be by shortly to help you with your assaignment for the week."  
Paige nodded and Eric left her alone to sort out her files. About two hours went by of reading and organizing the files. Criminal files of course. A few Paige had heard of while others she was completly clueless about. The ones she did know were Joker, how could she not know him. He was supposodly ying and yang with the vigilante Batman. Maria talked nonestop about him. There was also Jervis Teth, the Mad Hatter and Pamela Lillian Isley or Poison Ivy as she's so often called.  
One name in particular caught her attention. She wasn't sure why, but she felt drawn to it. Edward Nigma or as everyone called him, The Riddler. The green, mysterious villian who always claimed his intellect was far above everyone else's. Constantly tormenting the citizens of Gotham with riddles and puzzles. A knock came to Paige's white door and a woman entered. She had long red hair that was kept back in a ponytail. Her eyes glimmered a bright blue that showed kindness in them. Like every other doctor she were a labcoat and black pants. Her smile was warm and welcoming while her lips and cheek were painted a dark red.  
"Hello? Oh Hi! Names Ashley Star, you must be Paige VaSeer." Paige nodded and held out her hand to Ashley. She took Paige's hand happily and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you. Eric said you would help me." Said Paige as she placed the files on her desk.  
"Yep. You applied for taking care the Intensive Care patients." Ashley looked away and sighed. "I'm glad we have a new girl. Many don't want this job. Several have indeed died while others became a member of the Intensive Care themselves."  
"Really like who?" Asked Paige.  
"Our previous Director, Jonathan Crane, and another doctor. She was new like you. Her name is Harleen Quinzel, but she calls herself Harlequinn now."  
Paige was shocked. She knew of Harleyquinn, but she didn't know that she was once a doctor here.  
"It's true! Anyway it is your first day here and you need to visit your first patient. We'll set a schedule for you, but afterwards you're going to do it yourself.. With each interview, with your patients, you must record it. Jot down notable characteristics about each inmate. Speech patterns, body language, et cetera."  
Ashley walked over to the stack of files and decided which inmates she would assaign to Paige to interview this week.  
"Okay.. today you will talk to Selina Kyle. Tuesday will be Jervish Tetch, then Joker-"  
_Oh great... Joker, but I signed up for this. _Paige thought  
"Edward Nigma and finally Pamela Lillian Isley. Sound Good?" Ashley asked with a wide grin.  
Paige nodded and went over her new schedule in her head. She was quite thankful that she receiced the weekends off. Paige smiled and thought how her life would change now that she was a doctor at Arkham.


	2. Selena

Paige sat in her chair and looked over her Monday patient interview file of Selena Kyle. Her file contained info of her previous thefts an assaults on men, though she ended up stealing from the men either way. Paige red over the patient file one more time.

_Name: Selena Kyle  
Alias: Catwoman  
Age: 27  
Height: 65cm  
Weight: 97lbs  
Eye color: Green  
Profession: Master Thief  
Background: Selena Kyle was raised in a poor house in Gotham with her mother and younger sister. Having no money to buy food she stole to live. Her first big heist was the Pearls of Verchois from France. She was not caught till three years later and was imprisoned for six months untill she broke out. Ever since she has slipped away from officers hands and continued to steal. Whether it is for fun or to support her family still is a mystery._

Paige closed the file and sighed. Selena Kyle seemed like an easy assaignment. At least she wasn't a merciless killer like the other inmates. Homocidal, insane, psycopathic inmates. Paige looked down at her outfit. A black suit with black pants and a white tie. She stood out like a Joker during a press conference. Thankfully Ashley gave her a white lab coat and hanged it on the coat hook near the door. It had her name tag written in a clean Bold lettering. **Paige VaSeer**. Did it sound doctory... Was doctory even a word? Probably not.  
With another trepidational sigh Paige rose from her seat and grabbed her newly pressed lab coat. She put it around her dark business suit. Not risking to take off her shirt with others around. Although it wasn't like someone would be around when she changed, but she wasn't going to take that chance. Of course she could always just go to the bathroom and change in there.  
"But the bathroom is so far away... Wait... Do I even know where the bathroom is! Ugh! I totally should have asked Ashley where it was. I'll have to ask someone next time."  
The new doctor grabbed Selena's file and headed off toward the Intensive Treatment Care Building. A large, and the only building at North Arhkam Asylum. This is where they kept some of the most extreme and dangerous criminals. Of course they were all around the Asylum. Keeping them all in one building would be dangerous. More dangerous than having them all in one Asylum. However, these criminals wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the grand Batman. He has protected the people of Gotham from these crazed madmen... Like the Joker. Why everyone sees he's so terrible is just a mystery... A riddle perhaps? She chuckled at the thought of a riddle.  
"I bet the Riddler would enjoy a Riddle." She opened the door to the Intensive Treatment building.  
To Paige's surprise a familiar face appeared in front of her. Although she wasn't to happy to see his face at all. Eric faced her with his seemingly glum expression and fixed his glasses. His gaze fixated on Paige. There was a pencil behind his ear and a notepad in his hand.  
"Paige right? I hope that you do remember me. If not...-" He glared at her more. "No harm done. I can hardly remember names besides my patients. Your's I remember clear as a bell though. Funny right?" He gave a small chortle. "Anyway. Ashley told me that your interviweing Selena "Catwoman" Kyle. Good to start you off with something easy." Eric gave her the notepad in his hands. "Record your interview. I'm sure Ashley already told you, but still... Record with the record and notes...And No matter what, I repeat. NO MATTER WHAT, don't let them get to you. We've lost to many great doctors and cops to these damned bastards. Good luck. I expect great things from you." He flashed a quick smile before disappearing through the double doors outside.  
"Did he just...compliment me?" Paige smiled and blushed a bit. "I guess he's not all that bad."  
With the help of a nearby guard by the name of Boris, Paige was able to find the interview room where Selena was being detained temporarily. There were two guards, well equipped with guns. One with a sniper and the other with a fully loaded machine gun. One can't be to careful around Arkham. Paige cautiously opened the door and revealed a well lit room with a single person inside. She was tall, with a fair body. Her hair was short and black, slightly spiky at the tips. Her eyes were a bright green and seemed, at most, catlike. Her suit was made of fine black leather with a small hood with cat ears.  
"Selena Kyle?"  
"I preferrrr Catwoman. But if you must, call me Selena then I'll allow it." Said the woman slowly. Almost alluringly.  
"Ah yes. Catwom- Selena. I have to keep this proffessional. Let me introduce myself. My name is Paige VaSeer. This is my first day as a doctor here."  
"Oh hey intriguing! Fresh bait, you do know what happened to the other doctors here right? Of course that was only two, but still." She shrugged lazily.  
"Yes I know. They became criminals. I'm not going to be one of them. I have no interest in crime, just the criminal mind."  
Paige sat down across from Catwoman and set her notebook and pen on the table. She looked right into the cat girl's eyes and began her questioning session. Although she did of course feel very nervous. She was thankful that Ashley only put her up against a thief and not a killer.  
"So Selena. Tell me. What brought you to a life of crime?" Selena groaned and placed her right hand on the table, tapping it with her long nails.  
"You've read my profile doctor. You should know. But if it pleases you, I'll tell it again. I was poor, my family had nothing. My father left us after my sister was born with another, richer woman. Despicable man. So he left us alone, to starve and eventually die. With no conscious I'm sure." Selena smiled warmly at Paige. "I stole to keep my family alive, but it started becoming a habit and I wanted bigger, more beautiful things. Likes the Pearls of Verchois, I'm sure you heard about that." Paige nodded simply. "Great. Anyway, I was caught, ended up in Blackgate for about six months till I escaped. Hah, men can be so gullible sometimes."  
Selena paused and smiled at Paige. She was done telling her story, but obviously not done talking.  
"You have that glimmer. That desire to be something more than you are in your eyes. I can tell. I had it, and two others had it."  
"Oh? And who are the other two who had this... 'Glimmer of desire?' " Paige asked skeptically, but ultimatly interested in the answer.  
"Harleen Quinzel and Jonathan Crane..."


	3. A Small Chat With Edward

Paige left the interview room with more questions than she had hoped. She had the same glimmer in her eyes like the other criminal doctors? How could that be? She didn't desire to be a criminal, she wanted to study criminals by becoming a doctor at Arkham. It didn't make any sense when Selena said they had the same eyes. They couldn't... Could they? The doctor was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She wandered into a hallway that held several cells guarded by an electrical fence, but a few of them had steel bars.  
"Alice! Where is Alice!" Shouted a hoarse voice to her left.  
Inside a man stood. He had dark brown hair and a black top hat with a blue strap around the middle. His clothes were a blue coat with a white and light blue checkered shirt, and his pants were blue slacks. Paige knew who this man was. She read his profile. His name was Jervis Tetch. Also known as the Mad Hatter. Originally he was obsessed with the book _Alice in Wonderland_ and believed himself in being the actual Mad Hatter from the books.  
"Alice!" Jervis shouted again and shot his head up. His icy blue gaze stared right at Paige. "Are you Alice?" His eyes showed some hope in them, then he spat on the ground and shouted bitterly at her.  
"You're not Alice! Oh Alice... Where are you..." He looked away from Paige and grabbed a photo of the Alice from the books and stroked it gently.  
"Interesting specimen isn't he?" Spoke a voice to her right. She looked and saw a man dressed in green, smiling smugly at her.  
The man was about five feet and six inches with light brown hair and a shining emerald eyes. He wore a long green coat, a white shirt, green jeans, and a purple tie with a yellow question mark on it. On the inside of his coat was purple coloring. He also wore purple gloves and a green bowler hat with purple lining with another yellow question mark on in the middle of his hat. His shoes were the same colored purple as the others and in his right hand was a cane that was carved into a question mark. Finally there was a purple eye mask on his face.  
"W-What?" Paige stammered, she heard what he said, but she felt nervous around him, even though she just met him.  
This man is one of the infamous Master criminals in Gotham. Edward Nigma also known as The Riddler. His profile stated that he believes himself higher than everyone else, intellectually and just in general. He enjoys riddles, just like his name suggests and often kills people when they can't solve his 'simple conundrums'.  
"You heard me doctor. So we finally drew in fresh bait? Lovely. I hear you are to interview me this week. I can certainly say I am looking forward to it. Perhaps you won't bore me like the other doctors."  
Paige took a step closer to Edward and he continued to smile, leaning on his cane slightly in a boastful manner.  
"I hope I won't bore you Mr. Nigma."  
"Please, call me Riddler." He laughed and continued with a painted grin. "By the way, Paige VaSeer..." Paige stared at him. How did he know her name. She never mentioned it. Did he maybe hear it from one of the guards or doctors passing by about her?  
"Don't be frightened! It is my profession to know everything about my victims." He chuckled and took a seat on his ragged bed. "I have a riddle for you. Just to get you started."  
Paige was unsure how to answer this. She could say no and walk away from the deranged green freak and leave him to his prison cell to think up whatever is in his complex mind. However, she felt a strong urge to stay with him, but not completely sure why. Paige took another step toward the cell, she would touch the cell bars, but they were electrified. Instead she stood as close as she could.  
"If you throw me from a window  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door and  
you'll see someone giving life... What am I?" Edward watched her she thought. He could tell she was repeating what she said several times in her head, but suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.  
"I have the answer!"  
"Really? What is it then?"  
"The letter n."  
Edward laughed loudly. "That's correct! Throw the n from window and you get a widow. Bring it back through door and you have a donor. Very good Miss VaSeer. I have taken an interest in you."  
There was a short silence between the two. Paige felt happy and proud that she had solved the Riddler's riddle. Even if it might have been a little difficult. She was sure that many other doctors and guards had solved that riddle as well. Edward kept his eyes locked with hers, both of them were smiling.  
"Paige?" Ashley walked up to Paige who hardly noticed the doctors presence, her face was still looking at Edward and his at hers.  
"Hey Paiiiiiiiggggeeeee~ You alive?" Ashley poked Paige in the cheek and Paige stared at her stunned.  
"Ashley! What are- I mean... Why are you here?" Paige took a quick glance over at Edward who was now sitting down on his bed and listening to the girls conversation.  
"I'm here looking for you silly. You got off shift about two hours ago, but no one had seen you. So Eric and I went looking for you... and here you are! By the way, what were you doing?"  
"I was uhh-"  
"I was keeping her company. I amused her with one of my riddles." Edward said sharply, giving Ashley an cold glance. Ashley returned that stare just as bitterly.  
"So you met Edward Nigma. Hideous isn't he? I honestly don't know what goes on in their demented minds that makes them kill people, and he's one the worst. He thinks he smatter then everyone. Questioning poor civilians on riddles that no one can solve. Hmph."  
"At least Paige is smatter than you. She solved that riddle that I first gave her, unlike you."  
Ashley's eyes flared up with anger as Edward continued to speak. "Quiet Edward! I don't want you tainting her! Come Paige. Let us leave." Ashley grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her out of the corridor and leading her back towards her office.  
Edward watched sadly as his latest victim was being taken by the blond idiot. He knew, with one glance at Paige that she was different from the other doctors in the institute. For one thing she was smart! Well not as smart as him! No one is as smart as the Riddler! Regardless... He felt like toying with her a bit more. Perhaps she could the intellectual rival he wanted! Edward twirled his cane happily and laid back on his bed, eyes facing the ceiling and became lost in his own thoughts.

Paige was back in her office with the more than furious Ashley Star. She grabbed Paige's hands and held them tightly, her eyes blared with fear and anger. Paige wasn't sure how to react to this sudden change in the upbeat girl. Well, Paige thought she was upbeat, but she only met her once. It could be a social front for all she knew. Regardless, this Ashley wasn't the Ashley she first met.  
"Paige! What were you DOING!? You don't talk with the inmates like their our friends! They are criminals... Don't go soft on them. Once they get you, they will never let you go. They will use you and torment you and Edward is one of the worsts!" Ashley sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, you just can't trust them. Okay?" She smiled warmly. "Let's get you ready to go home. You need to clock out. hang up your coat and... I think that's it! Do that and you can go home. Simple right? Well I'll leave you to that. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? Have a good night Paige."  
Paige hung up her white lab coat on the coat rack on the left side of her room. She looked outside her glass windows to see the remaining doctors either finishing up today's work or heading toward the exit. Paige was eager to leave too. She didn't realize it till now, but she was exhausted. The whole day seemed to drain all the energy out of her. Paige made her way to the clock out station down toward the south end of the building. Once she did she went out to the Arkham parking lot and entered her car. She put on the Gothom News. Which more often then not had information on the latest criminals. Paige always found that very intriguing.

"Tonight on Gotham are the recent downtown burglaries. Over the past couple of days there have been break-ins down in the Gothom downtown area. However, the culprit is already identified, but there whereabouts of this said criminal is unknown. Another interesting fact about the burglaries is that the only victims are single women living alone. So other single girls out there, be careful. This is Vicki Vale with the News."  
Paige turned off the radio and plugged in her iphone so she could listen to her music. She enjoyed pop and listening to Michael Jackson, Nickelback, Linkin Park, and Evanescence. She turned on _Missing _by Evanescence and began singing along with it as she drove home. The drive home was relatively quite besides her singing. Once she reached her house she parked her car outside and went inside her house. All the lights were off so she assumed her mother was sleeping. Paige looked at her watch. _11:23. _Wow... She was out that late? Paige didn't even realize.  
She went inside her darkened house and went straight to her room. Undressed, put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth, and settled down for bed. She looked up at her ceiling and sighed. Today was an interesting day. Speaking with Selena Kyle... and Edward Nigma. Her heart began beating rapidly. Weird... Just thinking about The Riddler seemed to make her heart race. She yawned lazily and stretched across her bed, her eyes becoming heavy.  
"I'll worry about it tomorrow..."


	4. We Speak Again

Tuesday afternoon Paige had her interview with Jervish Tetch. Also known as the Mad Hatter. She did not forget her encounter with him the day before. The same day she first met the Riddler. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Was it his obsessive behavior over riddles, his fascination with the colors green and purple... or was it much more complicated to her then that. Anyway, Back to Jervish. He was twitchy, always twitchy. Asking the same question over and over again, practically dismissing Paige's presence.  
"Alice, where is Alice." That was all he could say. After about the tenth time Paige lost her patience and walked out of the room. The guards took him away after that.  
Paige headed directly to her office to file out the paperwork for her interview with the Mad Hatter. She didn't get much information out of him. Just his usual ramblings that hardly anyone could make out what he truly meant. He was crazy and dangerous. That's why he is here after all. Paige sat down at her desk and began writing her report on Jervish.  
_No Progress. Kept asking "Where is Alice?" For about ten minutes. Had him sent back. _  
She sighed heavily and put her pen down. She looked outside her office window and saw other people working busily like bees. The guards surrounded the area intently. They were a welcoming presence in such a place. It made it seem... safer, if not slightly more intimidating. But I think the deranged criminals already did that. Their insane laughter constantly rang throughout the halls. Mostly Joker's.  
"Knock knock!" Ashley peeked her head in and greeted Paige warmly. "I hope you slept well. No nightmares about Riddler I hope." She frowned she mentioned his name. It was obvious that she had a disdainful animosity toward that man. Paige shook her head and smiled her friend.  
"Of course not. He's not all that scary."  
"Oh? Well How did you interview with Jervish go?" Paige shook her head and showed Ashley the paper she had just written up. Ashley read it and managed a small chuckle.  
"Don't feel so bad. He's like that to mostly everyone. Except me... He calls me Alice for some odd reason. I mean come on! I don't look anything like Alice. I have red hair... Oh well. I have a change in schedule for you."  
"A change?" Paige asked curiously.  
"Yes. You are no longer talking with Joker tomorrow. Eric saw that you were to inexperienced do deal with someone of that measure of lunacy. Yet you can still talk to Edward. That nerve of Eric. Anyway, that is all I wanted to say. Have a good rest of your day." Ashley left Paige's room with a bright smile and disappeared down the hall to the Medical Center.  
Ashley is an odd girl. She seemed to hate the Riddler above all the other criminals. There must be a reason for that, but it was none of Paige's business to pry. Only time and patience would tell what really happened. Paige's mind drifted to Edward. Her heart quickened as she thought of him. Perhaps paying him a small visit would not be so wrong, she thought. Paige left her office and headed to Edward's cell.  
Edward was still there. Not surprising, but he was sitting there. Legs crossed, his chin resting on his hand and eyes were trained on her. A smile formed on his cryptic face. A smile that not only sent shivers down her spine, but a warm jolt up her heart. His hat was off, sitting on the his bed, showing his messy brown hair. The cane lay up against the wall.  
"I knew you would be back Miss VaSeer." He said simply.  
"You did?"  
"Of course. I am The Riddler. I know more than you know." He stood up and approached the electric gate separating two. "You are here to see me and not for a house call."  
It surprised Paige how much he knew... but he is smart. Crazy smart that is. But still smart.  
"That's right Edward. I came to ask you something."  
"Ask away." His eyes looked deeply into hers. A warm, alluring feeling drew her closer to him.  
"Ashley Star... Why does she hate you so much?"  
"That red headed idiot of a Doctor?" His words were bitter, but Paige didn't seem to mind. Even though it wasn't for her she felt a small ring of truth. Was it truth? Maybe she just felt compelled to believe the man.  
"Yes her."  
"Ever since she was working here she despised me. If memory serves me correct I took a loved one from her. David Ringle. Lover I would assume. Still holds a grudge against me. If it were me I would be thanking me. I rid a idiotic primate from the face of the earth. The people of Gotham now have one less ignoramus in their city."  
So that's why. Ashley hates him because of what he did to a man named David. Probably tragically mutilated by some sort of contraption of the Riddler... but strangely Paige felt no fear, no anger, no... sorrow. She felt... excitement. What a strange feeling. That shouldn't be normal for a doctor to take pleasure in another's demise. Especially one of her friends. Edward smiled.  
"You agree. I can see it in your eyes." The eyes again... They always mention the eyes. "You agree with me. The world would be a better place without simpletons. They taint our city of Gothom with their stupidity."  
Paige shook her head halfheartedly. "No Edward. We need those... idiots as much as we need the geniuses of Gotham."  
"Oh?" The Riddler looked curious. Not mad... Someone was questioning him.. He hated that, but not when she asked. He continued to smile. "What is your reasoning?"  
"They may be stupid, but they still have a purpose. They do lowly jobs for us like working in factories or simple stuff like that. Idiots made those clothes of yours, idiots created the bars you are being trapped in right now... One can not always judge a person on just their intellectual ability Edward Nigma."  
The Riddler listened closely to her reasoning. She made points, but he still assumed himself as right, but didn't say it as so. Instead he put his hands together and clapped to her. It surprised Paige and also caught the attention of a nearby guard who looked at was going on.  
"I commend you Paige. You do have a brain in that tiny area that you call a cranium. You interest me. Never had I felt the need to talk to someone before, or just be around them."  
The need to be around someone? So Paige wasn't the only one... Edward felt that too and knowing that she felt a sense of relief and fear. If they both felt this way could they somehow be connected together. Boy would that make Ashley upset.  
"Edward..." Paige called his name silently.  
"Yes Paige?" He said equally as silent.  
"I interview you Thursday. But mind if we talk now. About your life.. your past?"  
Edward was silent for a moment then looked to the side at the guard and back to Paige. She looked at the guard to then back to him and understood. Paige walked up to the guard and ask him if he could leave the two for a moment. The guard was hesitant at first, but agreed. He went as far as the hallway, standing with another guard and started up a conversation with the fellow. Paige returned and sat on the floor across from Edward who did the same, legs crossed.  
"About my life hmm. You should feel privileged. You'll be the first I tell this too. Now do go off and tell Ashley anything." Paige nodded and Edward began his tale of his life.


	5. Past of E Nigma

It was December right before Christmas. I was a small lad. Loved jigsaw puzzles and crosswords. A little odd for kids my age. Normal kids would be out with their friends, out in the snow and having a snowball fight. No, not me. I was an outcast. A loner. Everyone saw me as weird, as a freak. To me, I didn't know why. All I knew that I was alone.  
Christmas Eve morning I was nine. I will never forget that day... nor the next day. I was staring at goldfish, Chester. Swiming back and forth, rinse and repeat. Boring bastard he was, but he was the only friend I had. The sun's rays shined brightly on the snow and hurt my eyes whenever I stared straight at it. My stomach was growling. Time to eat? No... I would rarely eat. My family never fed me. It was like I wasn't there and when I was... well. I'll tell you later.  
I walked away from Chester, I wasn't going to miss much from him and into the living room where it constantly reeked of liquor. My whole house smelled like liquor, wine, and different mixtures of alcoholic beverages you could think of. The personal favorite was brandy. It was a fabulous place to live, I tell you... I hope you know I'm being sarcastic.  
My house was small house. A kitchen, one bedroom, a bathroom and a small office area. I slept in the closest's. Whichever one was the warmest I would take. They all varied each day so I never had a specified place to sleep. Never had a blanket, never dared to touch a coat to wrap around me and warm me up.  
Did I mention the time? No... I guess not, except for morning. It was around eight'o clock. My parents were in their room arguing. I could hear them. They argued everyday, ever since I can remember, and I remember a lot. I could hear dad, screaming and yelling. Calling my mom names. I could hear her yell back, but not as strong. They were more like attempts to be heard, but to no avail. I could hear her crying. She was taking in deep breaths and gasping a lot. Occasionally she would speak up, but when she did I would hear the word _Bitch_ then the sound of a hand slapping someone across the face. Loud...  
He would say. "You bitch! Never speak up to me!" Then all she would say was "I'm sorry."  
My mother was weak and frail, but she was smart, but she just didn't have courage. She would fight for me sometimes, but always ends up with her getting hit and sometimes raped. I could hear her scream and plead for him to stop. I would hear more slapping... and that word again. Then groans, moans, and more tears. My father however was quite the opposite. An idiot. Couldn't tell the difference between a nail and a lunchbox, especially when he's drunk. He always smelled like a brewery. Thought he was the smartest Joe in town. Carried a .45 with him, never used it on us though. But it was always there, threatening us to obey or be shot. You want details on what they looked like? My mother is not important. My father... He had short brown hair that was always messy. Twisted into knots that it looked like a rat's nest. I'm sure there was a few hidden in there somewhere. His eyes were dark, always dark. Lifeless and cold. Lips were cracked, long hair from his nose to his chest. Never shaved. Didn't have the money.  
The crying went on for about another half hour. Then father left the bedroom. Brandy in hand and chugging it down like it was part of the Olympics. He stared at me with his dry eyes and spoke. I swear there was a wisp of smoke coming from his mouth from all the drinking.  
"Ayy shit... Make ye'self useful n' go to da store n get me some more drink!" He slammed his hand on the weak wooden table, making it rock. I stared at him blankly, never arguing. I learned my lesson. I nodded to my dad and he gave me a toothy smile. I hated it when he smiled.  
There was money under an old cookie jar that mom kept. An antique from her mother she said it was. From England. There was about fifteen dollars left. The money was drained because of Malcom, my father's name, found out about the hidden money and began using it as his cash fund for his liquor supply. I took that money and left the house. Went out to the liquor store and bought some. Now you think, how could a eight year old kid like me walk into a liquor store and leave with a bottle of liquor? Quite simple. The people there knew of me, and my family. They knew of my father's drinking habits. The beatings, the rapes, but they choose to do nothing. Just turned a blind eye and let it continue.  
I returned home in about a half hour. My father was past out on the floor with an empty bottle in his hand. It amazed me sometimes how someone could become so drunk so easily. For this reason I choose to avoid such behaviors such as drinking. As you can tell I choose to expand my mind and not waste away like my poor sod of a father. Back to the story. He was passed out, so I left the new beverage I had purchased near him. Never wake my drunk dad up, the outcome was never good. I still have the scar.  
I kept myself busy the rest of the day by solving riddles and doing other easy fun I had invented or found to my liking. My mother was crying again. Always crying. In her room, washing away the fleeting make-up that was caking her face. I know now that she was resolute on something, but at the time I knew nothing. I just carried everything on as normal. Not much I could do really. I rarely ventured outside. If I did I was often picked and teased on. They threw rocks at me, but since it was winter it was often ice. Very hard ice.  
Night came slowly. The kids were preparing for the nightly visit of Santa Clause. I knew better. I knew there was no Santa. That parents discreetly placed the presents under the tree. Mine didn't of course, except for that one time when we were a happy family... I think I was one. That doesn't matter. My dad was still drinking. My mother was still crying. My house was like a broken record and no one dared to stop it.  
I went into the hallway closest and grabbed a torn jacket to put over me to keep me warm for the night. It was Dad's... smelled like brandy. But I guess you get used to the smell. Well some say that, and for me it was partially true. To this day though I can't stand the smell. I slept... and ignored the poundings and the bed shaking from the my parents room.  
Christmas Morning. I'll never forget it. I walked out of the closet and you wouldn't believe the first thing I saw was. It was my mother, a rope around her neck which was slightly crooked now. Her face was lifeless, not surprising though. She was dead after all. First of all I didn't know what to think. I knew she was dead, but I wasn't sure if I should feel anger, sadness, fear, or... nothing at all. Instead I walked over to the phone and called the ambulance. Might as well take the body away, father wouldn't have liked the smell of death on Christmas.  
Malcolm... Was he depressed about her passing. I would assume not. After the police questioned him he went straight to the bar and drank away. I was left alone. I hated my dad... I really did. Now let's skip forward here a bit. Before I came to Gotham. I was growing up. Graduated High School at a rather early age, and living on my own.  
I was a young adult, as you would put it. Had my own place and was working at a computer shop. It was fine. Nice money and I didn't have to live with my father. That was sometimes enough to make me smile. People still tried to avoid me. Still didn't bother me though. I was browsing the internet when I saw something that caught my eye. It was an add in the online newspaper about a man who supposedly raped a woman, but there wasn't enough evidence to suggest that he was. Just the woman's testimony. The man... was my father. Still as heartless as ever. I had enough. I would pay my father a visit.  
October, a week before Halloween, around nine o'clock. My father was out at one of his favorite drink pubs. _Silver Letters Bar_. He stumbled out and I walked with him. Struck up a conversation with him and offered a ride home. Of course he was to damn drunk... or stupid... or both to know it was his own son he was talking to. Either way he accepted it and I took him into my car and drove him somewhere. Now I won't say where. But it sure wasn't his house, nor mine. It was abandoned. I had to pick somewhere secluded mind you after what I was going to do to him.  
I placed my father in a room and locked the door. It was set so when he answered my questions correctly he would be set free. Of course, I knew his intellectual prowess and knew he would ultimately fail to surpass someone as great as me. I gave him three riddles, to none that he had the answer to. All I can say is... He had quite the shock. I'm sure it had no affect on his feeble brain though. Regardless, he didn't dare breath again. I was quite happy with the results... I found the thrill exhilarating. Perhaps I could eliminate the trash and the stupid from this world. The world would become a smarter place without those people around.  
So began my career as the Riddler. I changed my name to Edward Nigma. Bought myself some nifty clothes, hat and cane and challenged my brain. I moved to Gotham and tested my brain here. Obviously I'm still the smartest man alive. I took upon myself to herd the ignoramus's and eradicate them for good. But then Batman started coming in and stopping my glorious plans. Oh he drives me up the wall! Worlds Greatest Detective! I knew I'm smarter than him! Anyway... That is my story Miss VaSeer. I hope you are satisfied


End file.
